


Marital Arguments

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fights, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A multi chapter fic, set in the future. Aaron and Robert are married, but when they have a huge fight, can their mistakes ever be fixed? (Hint, I'm a sucker for a happy ending)





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron used his old key, opening the back door of the pub and going through to the kitchen. Unfortunately his mum was there already, and she smiled at him over her lunch. A smile that faded when she saw the look on Aaron’s face. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Can I sleep in my old room for a couple of days?” Aaron said, not wanting to press the point. Chas however didn’t seem able to take the hint.

“What? Why?! What’s Robert done now?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said. “We’ve had a fight, it’ll be fine. I just need some space. Can I stay here or not?” 

“Course you can,” Chas said. “You’re always welcome.”

“Great.” Aaron said briefly, moving to leave the room. “Need a shower.”

“But I want to know what happened, don’t think I’m going to let this drop!” Chas called after him.

* * *

 

Upstairs, in his old room, Aaron collapsed on the bed. The room felt abandoned, disused and most definitely unlived in. How could he have screwed up so badly? Things with Robert had been good. Better than good. They’d been married for nearly a year, and Aaron couldn’t remember being happier. It almost felt like he didn’t deserve this level of happiness, and every now and then he‘d catch himself, waiting for it to all go wrong. Not that they never argued, they did. Frequently, passionately. They were two very different people, both of whom felt things incredibly deeply, of course they argued. But not like this. And usually when they argued, Aaron himself didn’t go and make things a hundred times worse like he had last night. God, what had he been thinking?

* * *

 

Robert downed his third whisky of what was probably going to be a long and foggy night. The lure of being able to forget Aaron was incredibly strong. The last few days had been awful and forgetting would be good. Aaron had slunk off to the pub, unsurprisingly. Probably getting a lot of TLC from Chas while the blame for their problems was put squarely on Robert’s shoulders. The unfairness of that was an incredibly bitter pill to swallow. So instead he downed more whisky.

“Yes, I invited you in,” Robert said sarcastically, hearing the door open and seeing the familiar shadow of Aaron’s uncle. The alcohol was already making him less aware than usual. Right now he didn’t care what Cain did to him.

“Why’s Aaron at the pub?” Cain said with no tact at all.

“Because he’s an idiot,” Robert said, draining his whisky glass, aware that both his engagement and wedding rings were shown prominently.

“Oh, so what’ve you done?”

“That’s right,” Robert said, smiling without any humour. “It would be my fault, wouldn’t it? Couldn’t be perfect Aaron making a mistake could it?”

“What’re you talking about?” Cain said, scowling at him. “Aaron’s a mess right now.”

“Good,” Robert said uncharitably. He felt surprised that Cain didn’t punch him, though it was clear the thought crossed his mind.

“Go and work it out with him,” Cain said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Since when?” Robert asked.

“I have never seen Aaron happier than the day he married you,” Cain said. Robert wondered if he was more drunk that he thought, because surely this couldn’t be Cain Dingle saying that to him. “But you go and cheat on him…”

“Oh yeah,” Robert said. “Couldn’t wait to get into bed with someone else could I?” Cain grabbed him by the back of his shirt and almost threw him out onto the street. Robert stumbled before finding his feet. “What do you want from me?”

“Go to the pub and makes things right,” Cain said. “Whatever you’ve done, Aaron will forgive you. He’s got a bloody blind spot when it comes to you.”

“I don’t need him to forgive me,” Robert said bitterly, but he followed anyway. His pride wouldn’t admit it, but he wanted to see Aaron. No matter how much he himself had been hurt. Luckily, their house wasn’t far from the pub and Cain didn’t actually have to physically drag him there.

“Now what’s your grand plan?” Robert said as he walked into the back room of the pub. He saw Aaron on the sofa and then stopped looking at him. Not before noticing he looked tired and his shoulders were slumped, almost like he’d given up. Robert had seen Aaron look this way before and even if he tried, he couldn’t stop it from effecting him. Aaron always was his weakness.

“Robert…”

“I’m not here because I want to be,” Robert said, speaking to the floor. “Cain dragged me here.”

“You make it sound like it’s all his fault,” Chas chipped in. Robert hadn’t seen her and he shrugged.

“Ever consider maybe it is?” Robert said. “I’m not the bad guy here.”

“Robert…” Aaron said softly. “Come on.”

“No,” Robert said. “I’m not going to stand here begging for you to come home, I don’t even want to be here.” Aaron sighed, standing up and Robert couldn’t help but look at him. Two days without seeing him felt like a lot. They’d almost never gone that long without speaking since they got together properly.

“I’m not sleeping with him.” What surprised both Cain and Chas was it wasn’t Robert saying those words. It was Aaron. Cain looked at his sister, clear she was shocked too.

“You’re my husband,” Robert said, trying to forget they had an audience. “I don’t choose to go off with random strangers I meet in bars. I’d love it if you didn’t either.” Cain and Chas were looking at each other and then at Aaron, who looked decidedly guilty. “Now, if Cain’s finished trying to throttle me, I’m going home to get drunk. Leave me alone,” he added to Aaron, before walking out. Aaron sighed heavily, rubbing both hands across his face as he collapsed into the sofa.

“Want to explain?” Cain asked.

“No.”

“Aaron,” Chas chipped in gently. “You let us think it was all his fault.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Aaron countered strongly. “You all assumed. I don’t want to talk about it.” Chas looked at her brother and nodded for him to leave, which Cain did. They both knew Aaron was more likely to talk to his mother.

“Right, talk,” Chas said. Aaron shook his head, but didn’t leave. “Come on. I love you, you’re my son and I will always be on your side. But looking at Robert… he’s hurt. And I know you love him.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I do. I’ve just been such an idiot. It was a mistake.”

“What happened?” Chas asked quietly. “I’m not going to judge you. Or do I go and call Paddy?” Aaron smiled ruefully. He didn’t need his dad to be here to make him admit to his major screw ups.

“Okay, it started a few days ago…”


	2. Chapter 2

Robert got back home and took up his familiar position on the sofa. He hadn’t wanted to see Aaron in the first place, and everyone assuming it was him who’d mucked everything up made his skin crawl.

“Are you sure you should be drinking that much?” a quiet voice said. Robert turned and saw Liv, her eyes big and worried, almost hiding behind the door frame. “Aaron not home yet?”  
“No,” Robert said.

“What’s the idiot done now?” Liv asked, and Robert felt a rush of affection for her. Not just assuming whatever fight they’d had was automatically Robert’s fault.

“I don’t want to bad mouth your brother,” Robert said. The truth was he did, badly, just not in front of Liv.

“Oh, go on,” she said, coming out from the door frame. “Then I’ll go and give him a slap for being such a git.”

“Liv, I can’t,” Robert said. “I’m just going to sit here and drink my whisky.”

“Is it over?” Liv asked, her voice going quiet and almost tearful again. “You and him are perfect for each other, I’m sure you can work it out.”

“I’m not so sure this time,” Robert said.

“But you love him,” Liv said, with a child’s naivety that it could be that simple. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said. “But sometimes… I need him to remember that too.” Liv’s bottom lip wobbled. “I’m sure we’ll sort it out, Liv. Go to bed, it’ll look better in the morning.” She did, without much argument, leaving Robert to sink into his bottle of whisky. And oblivion.

* * *

 

Aaron took the pint Chas had brought him and knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. “Why does Robert think you’ve been cheating?” Chas asked with as much tact as a brick. “Have you?”

“No,” Aaron said instantly. “Or… not much.”

“Not much?!” Chas said in disbelief. “Wait, who…?”

Aaron sighed, then bit his bottom lip. “Nick.”

“What!” Chas shouted, making Aaron wince and giving him enough time to take a deep drink from his pint. Resigning himself to starting from the beginning, Aaron began to talk.

* * *

 

Adam had taken a few weeks (which would probably turn into a few months) off of work, to stay at home with Vic and his brand new beautiful daughter. And Aaron had been unable to cope at the scrap yard on his own. For a week or two, he’d probably be able to cover it, but for any longer than that he’d just be breaking even. Especially if he wanted any kind of life outside of work, which he did. Before, when Adam had gone awol, Aaron hadn’t minded being left in charge of the scrap yard, wanting the distraction. But now he had Robert to come home to, so they’d agreed to hire someone for a few weeks. Just to do some of the pick ups, give Aaron some time. Which is where this Nick came in.

Honestly, Aaron hadn’t paid him that much attention. Nick was in his middle twenties who wanted a few weeks work. He had an easy going manner with clients, and a driving license. That was pretty much all Aaron wanted, so he’d hired him. Aaron hadn’t been interested in the slightest. Barely even looked at him, certainly didn’t stop to consider if he was gay or not. All Aaron wanted from him was a driver to pick up the scrap and deliver it back to the yard.

It wasn’t until the first time Robert had seen him that Aaron should have heard alarm bells. Robert had come up to drop a coffee off, really a thinly veiled excuse to see him, which Aaron wasn’t complaining about. Robert was doing most of the Haulage paperwork from home these days, so they didn’t bump into each other as much as they used to during the day. They had agreed that living together, being married, AND working in the same place wasn’t healthy for a long term relationship. But Aaron loved that they were still this affectionate, particularly when no one was watching. Kissing him hello, he could taste the coffee on his husbands lips.

“You all right?” Aaron asked. Robert was interrupted by a banging to the right and frowned.

“Nick,” Aaron said in explanation.

“And Nick is…?” Robert asked, following the direction of the noise.

“I told you about him,” Aaron said. “Extra help, to cover Adam’s paternity leave?”

“Oh, yeah,” Robert said, shaking his head.

“Being a new uncle making you forget, is it?” Aaron teased.

“Something like that.” Nick had seen the Robert’s car and poked his head up, a friendly smile on his face that Robert took an instant dislike to. He didn’t so much as say a hello to him before getting back into his car and going home. For the next few days, Robert had been more cold and distant towards Aaron than he could ever remember. Not since the affair days when Robert had his head buried in the sand.

Aaron had confronted him, not sure what he was going to hear, but having had enough of the silent treatment. “Right, what’ve I done?” Aaron asked him one night.

“Nothing.”

“Can we not do this?” Aaron said. “Just tell me.”

“Aaron, it’s my problem,” Robert said honestly. “I just…”

“Spit it out,” Aaron said, his patience at a low.

“I’m jealous,” Robert said. “I mean, have you seen him?”

“Who?”

“Nick!”

“What about him?”

“Did you have to pick someone to work for you who looks like that?!” Robert exploded. “I see the way he acts around you and…”

Aaron laughed. Which in hindsight was a very stupid thing to do. Robert glared at him, looking incredibly hurt. Aaron was so relieved that he finally knew what was bothering Robert that the laughter just came out. “No, I don’t mean… Robert I don’t look at him like that. I don’t look at anyone like that.”

“Come off it,” Robert said, hating feeling this vulnerable. “That’s the reason I’ve been coming up to the scrap yard more often,” Robert said. “He’s flirting with you.”

“I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Aaron said fairly.

“What?”

“Well, that didn’t come up in the interview,” Aaron said, baiting him. “And even if he is, don’t you trust me?” Aaron asked, hurt. 

“Of course I trust you,” Robert said. “It’s him I don’t.”

“Can he not be friendly without flirting with me?” Aaron asked

“I couldn’t,” Robert said, eyes darkening with desire. “With us it was all foreplay, you know that. The tease before I finally had you.” Aaron saw the change in the conversation and decided not to fight it. He pulled Robert into a deep kiss and they became very distracted, not thinking about anyone else but themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that thrilled with where I ended this chapter, but I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible as a thank you for your wonderful comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to get this done today. As a result, there might be no update tomorrow instead, but sooner the better, right?

The days went passed, Aaron aware that Robert was becoming increasingly possessive but he was trying to let it go. He remembered how he himself had felt when Rebecca kept throwing herself at Robert. Even though he loved and trusted Robert, it didn’t stop the jealousy Aaron had felt at the time. The fear that his relationship would be thrown so far off course. But it was getting draining, Robert’s insistance that he always knew exactly where Aaron was. One day it culminated into a massive fight.”

“I’m not going to cheat, Robert!”

“I know, I’m just…”

“I had no idea you were this insecure!” Aaron shouted. “Do you want me to sack him, is that how little faith you’ve got in me?”

“Aaron, I love you. I can’t lose this, us. We're too important.”

“I’m wearing my wedding ring, Robert,” Aaron had said, annoyed at the implication. “It’s obvious I’m not interested in him. And even if it wasn’t, the glares you give him on a regular basis would let him know. Why are you being like this? It’s stifling! I can’t breathe like this!”

“You’re mine, Aaron. You’re my husband and I can’t bear it. The way he looks at you, the way he undresses you with his eyes and…”

“Robert, listen to yourself!” Aaron shouted. “You’re seeing things that aren’t there!”

“Am I?” Robert challenged. “I know how someone looks when they want you. It’s how I looked for months.”

“Oh, but not any more?” Aaron pressed. “You’ve never been like this before. So jealous and possessive and… God, Robert, I thought I knew you.”

“You do know me!” Robert almost spat at him. “I want my future with you.” There was something in his voice that meant more than Aaron was used to.

“What does that mean?” Aaron asked, reading beneath the surface. Robert however had clamped his mouth shut. “Go on.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Robert admitted. “What with Vic and the baby, and life moving on and…” Aaron knew what Robert wasn’t saying, he’d always been able to read his husband incredibly well.

“So you don’t trust me at all, yet you think this is the perfect time to discuss children?” Aaron said in complete disbelief.

“Well, when’s the best time to bring that up?” Robert asked, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

“Not when you’re accusing me of going off with another bloke, that’s for sure,” Aaron said, grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.

“Where’re you going?” Robert asked in desperation.

“Why? Don’t you trust me?” Aaron left the house, leaving Robert feeling both stupid and unworthy. He did trust Aaron, it was just this nagging feeling that wouldn’t leave him. He’d give it five minutes for them both to cool off, then he’d go and find him. Probably propping up the bar in the Woolpack.

* * *

 

Aaron went up to the scrap yard. It was either that or the pub, and in the pub he’d get the third degree from his mum, and he didn’t want that. Even if forgetting with booze was an attractive idea. Apparently, he was meant to be an adult now, married, owning his own house, so sinking into alcohol wasn’t the wisest decision he’d ever make. Thinking he’d distract himself with paperwork until Robert came to his senses and found him to apologise. Aaron knew it wouldn't take long after a blow out like that. He didn’t want Nick. He’d only even looked at him once Robert had said he was attractive, because Aaron himself hadn’t even noticed. “Stupid git,” Aaron said under his breath.

Aaron felt more than a little surprised up at the yard when he saw Nick, sleeping in the cabin of the pick up van. Frowning, he knocked on the window. The man jumped, bleary eyed and looking at Aaron, seeming embarrassed.

“Er… why are you here?” Aaron asked blankly.

“Been kicked out of my flat,” Nick said, voice low, seemingly embarrassed. “I had nowhere else to go.”

“So you thought you’d sleep here?”

“The truck’s bigger than my car, so yeah,” Nick said, now going defensive. “I didn’t think you’d turn up. I was going to sort it all tomorrow.”

“Come on,” Aaron said darkly. “It might be marginally warmer in the cabin.” Both men went inside, after Aaron unlocked it.

“Why’re you here?” Nick asked.

“My husbands a git,” Aaron said in an off hand way, switching the kettle on for a brew.

“I knew that,” Nick said, pleased to be out of the cold. “He’s barely said two words to me since I got here.”

“He’s just… Robert,” Aaron finished lamely. “How long’ve you been sleeping in the yard, then?” Aaron asked, wondering if he'd been doing it regularly and this was the first time he'd been caught doing it.

“Only tonight,” Nick said. “Honestly. I was in a tight spot and I had nowhere to go. I‘ll be out tomorrow, I swear.” Right now, Nick was the least of his problems so Aaron just shrugged indifferently, making the tea.

“Thinking that I’m probably sacked anyway, why are you with Robert?” Nick pressed, his eyes flicking to Aaron’s with interested. For the first time, Aaron considered that maybe Robert had a point. Maybe Nick was flirting with him. “I mean, no one has a good word to say about him.”

“You shouldn’t listen to the village gossip,” Aaron said quietly, adding sugar that he didn’t normally have to his tea. “Robert’s different underneath it all, and we’ve been through too much together.”

“He’s so…”

“I might be really pissed off with him right now, but don’t,” Aaron said firmly. “And I’m not going to sack you. As long as this isn’t a regular thing.”

“No,” Nick said. “Of course it isn’t, I don’t enjoy sleeping in cars.”

“Why were you kicked out?”

“Late rent,” Nick said with a shrug. “I’m in a bit of debt, which is why I took this job in the first place.” Aaron kept his mouth shut because it wasn’t his place to pry. And he didn’t really want to know anyway. Aaron passed him his cup of tea and their fingers brushed, sending a small unwanted thrill down Aaron‘s spine. Okay, now Aaron knew Robert was _definitely_ right. Nick was absolutely trying it on. Before he could engage his brain, Nick had kissed him, arms wrapping around his body.

Aaron felt a shock of unexpected desire race through his body. The promise of something simple, easy, undemanding. It had been years since he’d had that. Beautifully uncomplicated and so satisfying with no strings attached, no expectations for anything else. Before Robert. _Robert._ His husband. Faithful. Cheating. This man currently touching him didn’t have to stoop to kiss him, his lips felt wrong, unfamiliar this was so, so wrong.

“No,” Aaron gasped, reason catching up to him, pulling his lips away.

“So you want to go somewhere else?” Nick asked, hands firmly on his waist, eyes glittering with want. Brown eyes. No, no, no.

“I’m glad I’m the paranoid one and nothings going on.” They both turned to the door, seeing Robert there, the anger and hurt battling for dominance on his face. Aaron realised Nick was still touching him and he pulled back.

“Robert, it’s not like this,” Aaron said desperately. “I swear.”

“So, I just happen to open the door when he’s all over you?” Robert said in disbelief. “And you were enjoying it, don’t you dare lie to me.”

“Robert…”

“I should go,” Nick said, attempting to slide past Robert in the doorway. He didn’t get very far, Robert pulling back to give him a punch in the jaw.

“Stop it!” Aaron shouted, pulling Robert away, even though he was struggling in his arms.

“Why, want to protect him do you?!” Robert shouted back.

“Because he’s not worth it, it’s one kiss. That’s all. And I said no.”

“Aaron, don’t lie. I saw you!” Aaron hated his luck. It would make it that Robert happened to walk in right at that moment; but then he’d never had much good luck in life, did he? And in the back of Aaron's mind, he'd known Robert would come looking for him. What the hell was wrong with him, Aaron thought to himself. Nick scurried away, quickly grabbing his car keys and speeding off, leaving a hurt Robert with a guilty Aaron. “How could you do it?!”

“I’m not doing anything, it was an accident.”

“Oh, looked like it,” Robert said sarcastically. “If I hadn’t walked in, what would have happened?”

“Exactly what did happen,” Aaron said. “I was shocked when he did that. I pushed him away.”

“Not before you’d thought about it,” Robert said, quite accurately. “Worth it, was it?”

“Rob, don’t…”

“I can’t even look at you right now. I really hope you enjoyed that, because I don’t want to see you ever again.” Aaron knew Robert was lashing out, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. “Oh, and by the way? I came here to apologise. For letting my _irrational_  fears get me into a fight with you. So glad I bothered now.”

“Robert, come on.”

“Oh, I’m the one with a problem, am I?” Robert snapped at him. “After everything we’ve been through together…” Robert stopped, because his voice was wobbling and he didn’t want Aaron to hear him completely fall apart. He turned and walked away. Aaron let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and feedback. I now feel really nervous and I hope I don't let anyone down with this story and where I take it.
> 
> Also, sorry in advance for ending the chapter where I do...

Robert awoke several hours earlier than he’d like by a banging on the door. His head was throbbing from the amount of alcohol he’d had the night before and he needed a coffee. But it didn’t look like he was going to get one as he wrapped himself in his dressing gown, going down the stairs.

“Couldn’t you wait until a reasonable hour?” Robert asked, irritated as he opened the door to his mother-in-law.

“It’s nearly midday,” Chas said, coming into the house. Robert turned and looked at the clock. It was. God, he’d slept longer than he thought.

“Sorry,” Robert said, going into the kitchen and switching the kettle on. “Apparently whisky doesn’t like an early morning.”

“Robert…”

“Don’t ask me to take him back,” Robert said. “I’m still angry and hurt.”

“I know,” Chas said, sitting down. “He told me everything.”

“Did he?” Robert asked.

“I’m sorry,” Chas said. “I never thought he’d do that to you.”

“Join the club,” Robert said darkly. He rubbed his face, waiting for his coffee to try and stave off this headache. “What do you want, Chas?”

“Don’t throw it away,” she said. “Your marriage over one stupid mistake.”

“Might want to tell your son that.”

“He feels awful,” Chas continued as Robert made his coffee.

“Good.”

“Robert…”

“Back off, Chas,” he said firmly. “I am in no way ready to even see him, let alone forgive him.” In fact, the images of Aaron and Nick were on a loop in his mind. He couldn’t stop seeing it, over and over again. Robert had only taken one sip of coffee before the front door slammed, a windswept Liv appearing in the kitchen.

“Er, why aren’t you at school?” Robert asked.

“If you can stay in bed with a hang over until midday, you really don’t have a leg to stand on with lecturing me,” Liv said quickly. “Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Robert asked, though he had an idea.

“I went to the pub looking for Aaron,” Liv said. “I overheard Adam and Vic talking. Is Aaron cheating on you?”

“Maybe,” Robert said, seeing Liv’s face fall completely.

“No, Aaron wouldn’t,” Liv said, shaking her head, in hope maybe.

“Liv, I saw him,” Robert said quietly. “Most definitely kissing someone who wasn’t me.”

“No, Rob,” she said quietly, simply not believing it. Robert ignored Chas completely and pulled the girl into a hug. “How could he do that?” she asked when he let her go.

“I don’t know,” Robert said.

“Is he sleeping with him?” Robert winced, feeling the immediate flash of pain at even the idea of it. Nick with his hands over Aaron’s body, his mouth on Aaron’s perfect skin, Aaron moaning in pleasure.

“I really don’t know,” Robert said quietly. “I hope not. Because if he is, there is no way I could ever forgive that.” Robert got the feeling Chas wanted to interrupt, but Robert didn’t turn to look at her, instead looking at Liv. “Now, school.”

“Are you going to work?”

“No…”

“Then why do I have to…”

“Because I’m the adult here,” Robert said firmly. “In theory anyway. I’m thinking my crumbling marriage is probably worth missing a day or two of work. Whereas you on the other hand just have an idiot brother to contend with. And you have the rest of your life to do that, so go and catch the bus.”

“Can’t I give Aaron a slap first?”

“Don’t worry, love,” Chas said. “I’ve already done that.” Robert smiled at her slightly, sure that she was telling the truth.

“School. Go on.”

“Rob?” she asked, bottom lip quivering. “What happens to me if you get divorced?” Robert hadn’t allowed his mind to go there, far too painful. He couldn’t think they were over.

“Liv, I’ve not been able to shake you yet,” Robert said. “What makes you think I’ll get rid of you now?” She smiled at him. “School, eh?”

“Fine,” she said, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder. “Aaron’s a pillock,” she said as her parting words.

Robert went back into the kitchen and took a gulp of coffee, trying to calm down. “Liv’s right,” Chas said. “He’s an idiot.”

“Chas, I know you mean well, but please. Leave me alone.”

“Don’t give up on him,” she said as her parting shot. Robert just shook his head.

* * *

 

Aaron was over at Adam’s and Vic’s, admiring the new baby, as a distraction from everything else going wrong in his life. “She’s gorgeous,” Aaron said honestly.

“Yeah, she’s perfect,” Adam said, completely smitten with his new daughter. “But don’t change the subject. Vic wants to kill you.”

“I’ve already heard it all,” Aaron said. “Didn’t realise Robert had quite such a big fan club.”

“Aaron…”

“Yes, I know I’ve been an idiot,” Aaron said. “I’m giving him time to calm down, then I’m really going to try to fix this.”

“What were you thinking?”

“Oh, come on,” Aaron said. “Like you’ve not done anything you regret.” Adam nodded but didn’t say anything. It was five minutes later when Vic came home and gave Aaron a slap around the back of the head.

“Ow!” he said.

“What is wrong with you?!” Vic said. “Rob’s in bits.”

“Don’t think I deserve a bash around the head,” Aaron said.

“You do remember that you’re married to my stupid brother, right?” Vic said.

“Leave him alone,” Adam said. “He knows he’s screwed up.”

“So go and fix it!”

“I don’t think he wants to talk to me,” Aaron said.

“I don’t care,” Vic said. “Show him that you actually want to fight for your marriage.” Aaron still didn’t look like moving. “Unless you don’t. Unless you want to leave him.”

“Of course I don’t!” Aaron said bitterly. “But you think he’s going to even open the door to me? I’ve hurt him, Vic. How do I make it right?” She had nothing to say to that.

* * *

 

Aaron felt incredibly strange, knocking on the door to his own house. When it opened, Robert looked damn good. His hair was more messed up than usual, probably because he’d been running his hands through it. His eyes were bright, grazing all over Aaron, though he pretended that wasn’t happening. “Can I come in?” Aaron asked.

“It’s your house too,” Robert said indifferently, moving aside and going through to the lounge, picking up a glass of whisky.

“How many of those have you had?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Not as many as last night,” Robert said. They both became aware that both Robert’s wedding and engagement rings were shown prominently against the glass and Robert cleared his throat, switching hands. “What do you want?”

“I’m so sorry, Robert,” Aaron said. “I know how hurt you must be right now, and I want to fix this.”

“Look,” Robert started heavily. “If we’re going to do this, talk, shout, scream, whatever… I need you to promise me that you’re going to be completely honest with me. Okay?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “That’s fair.”

“Whisky?”

“No,” Aaron said, eyeing the level in the bottle. “Are you sober?” he asked carefully.

“It’s only my second,” Robert said, appreciating Aaron’s concern even if he’d have liked to ignore it. One kiss with someone else didn’t automatically stop him from caring. It would hurt much less if it did.

“Liv said you were pissed last night,” Aaron continued.

“I had a horrible dream that I saw my husband moaning into another mans mouth,” Robert said quietly, staring at his drink instead of Aaron. Aaron sighed heavily, this was not going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

“Just say something,” Aaron said, the silence getting to him. He wanted to apologise again, but had a feeling that Robert wouldn’t want to hear it.

“I suppose… my worst fear is that it’s an affair. Or that you want it to be affair which is almost as bad.”

“How is that almost as bad?” Aaron asked, screwing his face up, unable to follow the logic there. Personally, he’d much rather Robert thought about it with someone else, rather than going out and doing it.

“Because it means you’re not satisfied or happy with me,” Robert said quickly. So quickly it was clear he’d spent a lot of time thinking about it. “Are you?”

“Unhappy with you?” Aaron asked. “No. And I don’t want him, I have never wanted him. Except for about thirty seconds when he kissed me,” Aaron said, pressing the point home. “But I should have listened to you.

“You made me think it was all in my head,” Robert said. “Like I was the one with the problem for imagining you with him.”

“I know. I should have listened to you. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix it, Aaron.”

“Then tell me what does,” Aaron said quietly.

“How far would it have gone if I hadn’t walked in?” Robert looked at his whisky glass, not at Aaron.

“Absolutely no further than what you saw,” Aaron said. “You didn’t have to kick off, I’d already realised how stupid I was being.” Robert sighed but didn’t speak. “Robert, I’m not perfect.”

“Never thought you were,” Robert grumbled.

“I make mistakes. You’ve made plenty.”

“Don’t you dare,” Robert said harshly. “Aaron, do you know how it feels to imagine another man with their hands all over you?” Robert said, his voice wobbling with emotion. “To know that someone else has been kissing you, that you allowed another man to enjoy your body and…”

“I’ve not slept with anyone else,” Aaron said honestly, bringing it back to the main point. “But yeah, now that you mention it. I know exactly how it feels to think of another person with their hands all over you.”

“Oh, God,” Robert said, shaking his head. “Am I always going to get this thrown back in my face? That was years ago, Chrissie was years ago, how can you throw that at me now? We‘re married, I’m committed to you. That‘s really low.”

“Yeah, all right,” Aaron said. “Sorry. That was…”

“Aaron, I love you,” Robert said. “No matter how much we fight, I’d never go off and jump into bed with someone else. It hurts me so much to know that you would.”

“I didn’t!” Aaron said, getting frustrated now.

“You thought about it, though,” Robert said. “Didn’t you?”

“Honestly, yeah,” Aaron said. Even though he’d expected it, that hurt Robert more than he’d thought it would. “But only for a few seconds. That is it. And I wouldn’t have acted on it. I‘d got my brain in gear and realised what I was doing was wrong. I stopped it. Before you walked in.”

“I’m meant to trust that, am I?”

“Depends if you trust me,” Aaron said honestly.

“Did you think we were over?” Robert said, unable to let it go. “After one stupid fight? The only way I’d ever sleep with someone else is if I really, honestly believed there was no hope for us.”

“Robert, calm down,” Aaron said. “I didn’t sleep with anyone else, why can’t you focus on that?”

“Because it’s always me,” Robert said. “Everyone in this village looks at me like I’m not worthy of you. I’m a cheat and a liar, and that’s all everyone ever sees. You didn’t even say anything to your family and they all thought I’d cheated because you were upset. It‘s expected of me.”

“That’s just my family,” Aaron said, shrugging it off. “You know what they’re like.”

“Yeah, and you are mine,” Robert said urgently. “I mean, yeah, I’ve got Vic and Diane, but I don’t have anyone who would defend me the way your family automatically do for you. Because you are my family, Aaron. You’re the only person in my life who‘ll always be on my side. Or at least, that‘s what I thought.”

“It was just a kiss.”

“I was there,” Robert said. “I saw what it was.”

“Robert, I love you,” Aaron said. “But I can’t keep apologising. You can either let this go or hold onto it.”

“Would you have told me?” Robert said, knowing his voice was wavering, but needing to know. “If I hadn’t seen it.”

“Yes,” Aaron said. Robert looked at him, trying to detect the lie, but he couldn’t see it. Aaron seemed honest. “I don’t like lying to you, and I would have told you.”

“Even though it would have started a fight?”

“Yes. we’ve been through so much together, and I didn’t expect you to react like this.”

“Sorry, did you want me to throw a party?” Robert said sarcastically.

“I thought you trusted me,” Aaron said. “Why is it so difficult to believe me?”

“Because I remember,” Robert said. “You loved the thrill of an affair as much as I did. At the beginning of us, you loved it. It wasn’t all me pursuing you, not at the start.”

“No, I know,” Aaron said. “But it wasn’t the affair that appealed to me about you.” Robert looked at him, surprised.

“What did, then?” Robert asked quietly, torn to whether he actually wanted to know.

“At the start, I liked that you were unavailable,” Aaron said. “It was meant to be a bit of fun, never to get this serious. Also, you weren’t going to say anything to anyone. At the time, I hadn’t been out of prison long, and a bit of no strings sex sounded and felt really good. Then it did get serious, and I hated being the one you came to when things weren’t going your way in your marriage. It wasn’t the affair, the sneaking around, the lying that I liked, Robert. It was you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Now I'm stuck. Not quite sure where to go! Thank you for reading this far, and the wonderful comments, they've really helped me keep going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean to start an argument on the last chapter. Whoops! Sorry about that, and I hope this chapter is still enjoyed anyway. Thanks for sticking with this. Warning for mentions of Aaron's self harm in this chapter, but nothing new, all fitting in with canon.

Robert filled a second glass with whisky and passed it to Aaron. Their fingers brushed against each other accidentally but neither commented as Aaron downed the whisky in one, frowning at the burn in the back of his throat. But he needed the alcohol right now.

“Are you going to forgive me?” Aaron asked. The silence had been going on for endless minutes now, neither of them knowing what to say. 

“Are you going to see him again?” Robert asked.

“Unfortunately I don’t have a choice,” Aaron said, hating the expression of hurt on Robert’s face. “He works for me, he signed a contract. I can’t just get rid of him. Sadly. I don’t want to see him. It‘s just for another week though. Then I‘ll get shot.”

“Okay,” Robert said.

“I don’t want him here,” Aaron said. “He’d be an idiot to try anything though, he knows I’m likely to punch him if he does.”

“Okay,” Robert repeated. “I’m tired, and I don’t feel like I’ve got more of a fight in me. Can we just… call it a night? I want to go to bed.”

“Should I…?”

“I think you should go back to the pub,” Robert said, making Aaron’s heart sink. “I just need a bit of time, Aaron, that’s all.” He reached across and squeezed Aaron’s hand tightly, momentarily enjoying the spark of attraction that went through him at the touch. He loved Aaron’s hands, the way he could make him feel with those hands. Robert let go and Aaron got up uncomfortably.

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly.

“I know. See you tomorrow.” Their eyes focused on each other, neither one of them wanting to break the very tenuous connection. It was Robert clearing his throat and standing up that did it. “I love you, too, Aaron.”

“Tomorrow then,” Aaron said. He left the house and once the door closed behind him, Robert let out the shaky breath he’d been holding. That had been more emotionally draining than he’d expected. His hand shook slightly as he put his whisky glass down, but he hadn’t been lying to Aaron. He did need to sleep, he felt exhausted. So instead of more whisky, he went for the healthier option of going upstairs to sleep.

* * *

 

Aaron felt gutted. He had almost expected Robert to take him back. He knew he’d hurt Robert with what he’d done, but it was an accident. One error in judgement. “Not like that idiot hasn’t made mistakes,” Aaron grumbled to himself.

Time went by slowly without either Robert or Aaron making the move to try and talk to each other, to fix things. Liv was the bridge between them. Every night she’d come over and eat tea at the pub with Aaron while moaning at him that both he and Robert were as bad as each other and she should quite literally bang their heads together. Aaron didn't disagree.

Robert was the one who gave in first. After all, Aaron had been honest with him, he deserved more than silence from him. Plus, Robert missed him badly. Their bed was far too empty without Aaron in it. It was a mistake, and Robert was just about ready to forgive him. Or at least, talk to him again, to see how the land lies. So Robert went to the scrap yard one morning, the urge to see Aaron prominent.

It was around ten in the morning when Robert arrived at the yard, parking his car. His first sight was Nick bashing a car up. Feeling a thrill of hatred, mixed with a little of the old Robert ideal of just how to make him suffer. Pushing that down with difficulty, he walked over to Nick, who (thankfully) dropped the tool he’d been using to destroy the car. “Aaron here?” Robert asked shortly.

“Nope,” Nick said casually. “He’s spent as little time around here as possible lately, he’s on a pick up. Leaving me to do all the hard graft.”

“What is your problem?” Robert said. “Are you that desperate you’d go for a married man?” Nick chuckled under his breath and Robert hated him at the moment. Actually, he hated him full stop.

“You’re acting like he didn’t want me,” Nick pushed. “Like it was just a one off.”

“It was,” Robert said, surprised in how much he genuinely believed that.

“I’m sleeping with him,” Nick said.

“You’re not.”

“He told you that, did he?”

“Yes,” Robert said, making Nick almost laugh. “But I know him so well. If he was sleeping with you, I know that the guilt would eat him alive. Aaron cannot cope with guilt.”

“I’ve seen him,” Nick continued, smirking at him, knowing he was baiting Robert and enjoying it. “I know the scars on his body, the patterns they make.” Robert was about to spit vitriol at him, saying he had no idea when Nick’s index finger traced purposeful lines on his own stomach, mirroring Aaron’s scars. Robert knew them so well, he recognised the pattern. He’d kissed and worshipped Aaron’s scars so often he could now do it with his eyes closed. To feel, even for a few seconds that another man had done the same made his skin crawl.

“You’re lying,” Robert said.

“Am I?” Nick said, still smirking. “Sure about that, are you?” Robert found himself breathing heavily, his hands curling into fists. “Since you kicked him into touch, he’s got a new one too.” The hatred pulsing through Robert’s body changed instantly to fear. Was Aaron hurting himself again? “Oh, didn’t know that, did you?”

“I’m warning you,” Robert said darkly. “I am not a man you want to cross.”

“Like I give a shit what you think,” Nick said. Robert wasn’t aware of moving, but the next thing he knew, he had Nick’s neck trapped against his palm, the stranger pressed up against the car. Robert wanted to kill him. Genuinely felt the urge pulsing through him.

“Robert, what the hell are you doing?” The shout was distant but he recognised the voice. Aaron’s. It took a lot of his self control to let this idiot free, Nick pushing him away, angry at being pinned by his neck.

“I think you should leave and never come back,” Robert hissed. “How much money will it take?”

“You can’t buy him off, Robert,” Aaron said, irritated from behind him, standing close to stop Robert from lashing out, if it was getting that way.

“I can’t have him here, Aaron!” Robert exploded. “Get Adam back, I’ll do the babysitting, I don’t care any more!”

“Right, come here,” Aaron said shortly, a hand on the back of Robert’s leather jacket, pulling him into the portacabin. “I don’t see you in days, and when I do, you’re throttling him?”

“He pushed me,” Robert grumbled, slamming the door shut. “Take your T shirt off.”

“What?” Aaron asked, not following the conversation at all.

“Take it off,” Robert repeated, going near him and fiddling with the hem of his shirt before Aaron took a step back.

“Robert, why are you looking at me like I’m going to vanish?” Aaron asked. His husband’s eyes were darting all over his body and the panic was clear on his face.

“Are you hurting yourself again?” Robert asked.

“No!”

“He said you were.”

“He who?” Aaron asked, totally thrown. “Nick? How the hell would he know?” Robert felt something in him relax but not completely.

“Please, just let me see,” Robert said. “I couldn’t bear it if I were to lose you.” His voice was breaking and Aaron nodded to the door, which Robert locked. Then Aaron took his hoodie and his T shirt off, letting Robert look at his chest. Aaron didn’t move, watching his husbands face scan his skin. There weren’t any new marks, Aaron hadn’t done anything like that. Hadn’t even been tempted to.

“You done?” Aaron asked coldly. “I’m not doing anything, I would tell you, Robert. I promised you ages ago, and I meant it.”

“How does he know your scars?” Robert asked. “He knew where they were. He was trying to get a rise out of me.”

“Well, beyond spying on me, I don’t know,” Aaron said with a shrug. “I’m not sleeping with him.”

“I know,” Robert said, meaning it this time. “Of course I know.”

“Oh,” Aaron said with realisation. “I got covered in oil the other day. Completely ruined that grey shirt you like. Other than that, Nick’s not seen me. I don’t want him, I want to come home.”

“Then come home,” Robert said quietly.

“You mean that?”

“I mean that. It was a mistake, and I miss you, I want you home. With me.” Aaron looked at him, as if studying whether he was serious. When he saw Robert was being honest, Aaron almost slumped into himself, losing at least a couple of inches of height. Still shirtless, Robert now looked at him in a completely different way. He wanted to touch his husband, and before he made the conscious decision to move, he was kissing Aaron like his life depended on it. His perfect lips, the sweet taste of him, it had been far too long. Aaron wrapped his arms around him, keeping Robert’s body close as he moaned at the sensation.

Having Aaron under his hands, his warm willing body pressing against his own, Robert remembered a couple of details about _that_ kiss he’d been blocking out. Aaron’s eyes had flickered open just before he’d twisted his head away from Nick. His hands had been on Nick’s chest, pushing him away. Robert hadn’t been able to see that before, to focus on it when the sting of betrayal felt too fresh to let him think logically. But now, with Aaron pushing his hands under Robert’s shirt, whimpering with need, his entire body silently begging Robert for more, more, _more_ , Robert knew no one had him like this. Aaron couldn’t be this open and honest with anyone else, this Aaron was his.

Robert pushed Aaron down onto the desk, stroking his chest gently, teasingly with the tips of his fingers. Aaron’s eyes were glittering with want, and they both knew exactly where this was going. Robert shrugged his jacket off before they both wrestled with Robert’s shirt. Once bare from the waist up, Robert covered Aaron’s prone body, both of them moaning at the sensation of warm skin sliding on skin.

“Mine,” Robert whispered harshly against Aaron’s neck, licking his skin. Aaron knew Robert was unaware that he’d even said anything, so Aaron tightened his grip on Robert’s waist, keeping him as close as possible, wanting to reassure him.

“Yours,” Aaron said quietly, sucking his earlobe, making Robert shiver. “Always yours.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit to finish off. Thanks for sticking with this, and I hope you've enjoyed it.

Robert stroked Aaron’s face gently for a moment before getting off of him and starting to dress. Aaron followed suit, feeling the desk creaking under their weight. The cabin smelt of sex, but right now Aaron didn’t care. He had enjoyed the connection between them both, wanting, needing to feel close to Robert after everything that had happened. The situation that Aaron had only made worse.

“Are we okay?” Aaron asked, belting his jeans up.

“We will be,” Robert said firmly. “As long as it was just a kiss, we can get over it. I’m not perfect either.” Aaron nodded curtly, both of them finishing pulling their clothes on. “He has to go, you know that.”

“I do know that,” Aaron said. “End of the week and he’s gone. He won’t be here a second longer than he has to be.”

“The fact he could use your self harm scars like that…”

“Hey,” Aaron said, pulling Robert into his arms. “I’m not doing it. I didn’t even think about it. Please stop worrying.”

“I always worry about you,” Robert said. He bent to kiss Aaron gently. “I should go. Are you going to be home tonight?”

Aaron smiled. “Yes. The pub really doesn’t have your charms, in spite of the free booze from mum.” Robert kissed him once more before opening the door and heading to the car, driving off. Aaron watched him go, completely unaware that Nick in turn was watching him.

“Made up then?” Nick asked, snapping Aaron’s attention back to the present.

“Looks like it,” Aaron said coldly, not wanting to get into his marriage with this stranger. “Your services are no longer required. Go.”

“I’m here till Friday,” Nick said.

“You’ll be paid,” Aaron said. It was worth a slight loss in profits to get rid of him. “But leave. I’ve just about had enough of you.”

Nick grumbled under his breath but didn’t make too much of an audible argument. Only when Nick had driven away did Aaron feel able to breathe again.

* * *

 

That afternoon Aaron unlocked his front door to find Robert on the sofa, flicking through the newspaper, Liv in the kitchen.

“What’re you doing?” Aaron asked her.

“Hot chocolate,” she said nodding to the kettle. The wide smile on her face almost lit up the room. “You’re home?” she asked. “For good?” Aaron’s eyes slid to Robert who still focused on the newspaper, but his mouth was turning up in a small smile that warmed Aaron’s heart.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Aaron said. Liv gave him a hug and Aaron stroked her hair comfortingly.

“No more being an idiot?”

“No more being an idiot,” Aaron confirmed to her. “He’s gone. Sent him packing.”

“Really?” Robert asked, putting down the paper and looking at him for the first time since he came home.

“Well… as long as the investor doesn’t mind if we don’t turn a profit this month,” Aaron teased. “What with me doing all the work.”

“I think we can get away with that,” Robert said warmly. Aaron smiled, sitting on the sofa next to Robert and kissing him.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Liv said raising her eyebrows, though there was no heat to her voice at all.

An hour later when Liv came back downstairs for a snack (chocolate) she had to smile at her brother. Both of them. Aaron was curled up against Robert, his head resting on Robert’s shoulder, their arms tangled together. Normally seeing them so sweet would prompt a sarcastic comment from Liv, but not today. She’d realised that it was much worse when they weren’t being like this. Though, just in case, she better use her headphones tonight.


End file.
